


The World Is Always Ending

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Global Warming, POV Second Person, We're all going to die! :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: Your world is going to burn, and for all your screaming, you cannot prevent it.in which the author yet again rails against capitalism and the government
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 9





	The World Is Always Ending

**Author's Note:**

> cw for global warming shenanigans (including the extinction of species) and being unable to fix it

You know it's coming. You see the signs from miles away: glaciers melting; species going extinct; the acidification of the ocean. You see them and you yell, trying in vain desperation to alert those around you, but they either don't notice or don't care. You're honestly not sure which is worse.

You do what you can: you reuse bags; you donate to environmental charities; you install solar pannels. You know, though, that it won't help. The true problems—legislation, corporations—you're powerless to fix them. Your world is going to burn, and for all your screaming, you cannot prevent it.


End file.
